Red vs Blue: The Ultimate Battle
by Nemon0416
Summary: This is my version of the battle that took place after season 13, will have own version of Church's goodbye as well. (Rated T for swearing)


_**Red Vs. Blue: The Ultimate battle.**_

 **Hey everyone Nemon0416 here, now normally I do pokemon stuff, but I got bored and decided to take a break from that, but if you do like pokemon you should totally check out my other fic It's called Pokemon: Return of a Hero. It's really good but we're getting off topic here. So this fanfic id basically my version of Church's goodbye and then the battle that ensued afterwards (Also this is a one-shot) now onto the fic.**

"Eh we'll wing it." Said one sarcastic aqua clad solider. Tucker was speaking to Chairman Hargrove. _"And done."_ Said the Epsilon A.I. or as his friends knew him as: Church. Tucker pressed a glowing white button and deactivated the Mantis battle droids that we're attacking the collonists and freelancers on Chorus. They did it, they saved Chorus, Tucker put his hands on his hips feeling very proud of himself at that moment.

Suddenly the door behind him opened and bullets were flying past his head. "Oh shit!" Cried Tucker ducking out of the way before he ended up getting shot. Lopez, Sarge, Donut, Grif, Simmons, Caboose, and Doc all ran inside the small room. "So yeah, that way wasn't looking like a good exit anymore." Said Grif. _"Carolina we need an extraction now!"_ Church said to his Freelancer partner over the radio.

" _Already on my way just give us a few minutes."_ Suddenly everyone heared a weird sound coming from the door. They turned to see that Hargroves lackeys were trying to blowtirch their way in. "Yeah. I don't think we've got a few minutes" Said Simmons backing away from the door. "Well you know what they say." Said Sarge taking his shotgun off of his back. "Today, is a good day to die."

"Premission to speak freely sir." everyone turned to see Grif holding his beloved bruteshot (or as he called it: the Grifshot) "Fuck that." Sarge chuckled cocking his favorite shotgun. Everyone started prepping for the incoming battle. They used a table for cover then stood at attention with their weapons at the ready.

"We got this." Said Tucker confidently, then he turned to Church and with less confidence said "We do got this right?" " _I keep running the stats in my head, we're close but we're missing just one peice."_ Replied the Epsilon unit. Tucker was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. _"F.I.L.S.S.?"_ Church said speaking to the ex-freelancer program. _"The suit."_ Suddenly a box started rising out of the ground.

Everyone turned their heads to see what it was. "What. The hell?" Said Tucker in pure surprise as they looked at the suit of the now dead Agent Maine/ The Meta. " _It's gt everything we need"_ Explained Church, then turning to Tucker he said _"Tucker take off your suit."_ Tucker turned to Epsilon in shock knowing what he was implying. Chruch just nodded.

After getting his new suit on Tucker activated his alien sword. _"So how does it feel?"_ Asked Chruch looking at Tucker. He wiggled a bit "Kinda tight in the crotch." He said but then the once white suit became an aqua color due to it's camo ability and matched Tuckers old suit. With a grin that nobody could see behind the full face visor of his new helmet he said "But I could get used to this."

"Now that's a good look for you." Said Donut who for once in his life managed to avoid saying an accidental inuendo. "Looks like this is it men, and Grif, and Donut." Said Sarge pointing his shotgun towards the door. "Sir? It's been an honor." Said Simmons copying Sarge with his two alien needler guns. _"_ _Si me muero, asegúrese de que mis partes son recicladas."_ Said Lopez in Spanish (Translation: If I die, make sure my parts are recycled.) holding two giant alien blasters with his robot strength. Donut sniffed "I love you too Lopez." He said pretending that he knew Spanish while holding two twin pistols.

"Aw thats sweet." Said Doc, then switching to his other personality, O'mally/Omega he said "Now, let us strike fear into the hearts of our enimies, mwa ha ha!" while holding a giant rocket launcher. "That's the smartest thing you ever said." Replied Grif holding his brute shot. "Yeah! Let's get 'em!" Said Caboose excitedly while holding his special assault rifle that housed the mind of his pet Mantis assault droid Freckles. (It's Red Vs. Blue, just roll with it)

 _"Hey, uh."_ Said Church causing eveyone to look at him. _"I just want you guys to know that out of everyone I've ever met... I hate you all the least."_ Getting into a fighting stance with his sword Tucker said "See you on the other side Church." There they stood, eight soliders and an A.I. ready to fight an evil army of soliders and stop a corrupt buisness man, if only it were that simple.

Suddenly time seemed to stop, switching to Epsilons point of veiw who procesed time in a way that made everything move two hundrend and five times slower than they actually were. With a sigh Church said _"Not this time buddy."_ Then he pixilated his sniper rifle, and turned to look at his friends. " _Are you sure about this?"_ Asked Church's memory of Delta. _"I'm sure."_ Replied Epsilon. _"Start recording for me D."_ After a short pause Delta said. " _Recording."_ Then Church began his big speech.

 _"Hey guys... if you're hearing this then that means I'm gone, I know that Caboose will be sad and that more than one of you will be pissed at me for leaving, but this is something I have to do to save you guys. You see when I came into this world I was nothing more than a ollection of the Alphas memories, but with your help those memories took form, they became my voice, and my personality. These things make me who and what I am, but they're also the very thing that is holding me back, I can't run your suit, Tucker as the Epsilon A.I., but if I erase my memories, and fragment myself, just like the Alpha did before me the A.I.s I leave behind will have the power to give each of you the strength to carry on, I believe that."_

Suddenly eight different fragments appear infront of Epsilon, then he shows up infront of Caboose. _"Caboose, you we're how should I say this, never the brightest member of this team, that is why I am trusting you with the fragment of knowledge and logic, Delta, he can balance the two of you out, besides you knew Delta the best Caboose, that is why I'm trusting him with you. One more thing, like both of you have said, memory is the key, It's your job to remember me once I'm gone."_

Next Church appears in front of Sarge. _"Sarge this one took some thinking but I discovered something, with all of your crazy ideas and willingness to never give up I discovered that you can be pretty ambitious, that is why I am leaving you with Sigma, the A.I. of ambition, don't worry he won't brainwash you like he did the Meta, I took that part out of him."_

Up next were Grif and Simmons. _" Grif, Simmons, you two were closer to one and another than any of the other members of the team, you work perfectly together that is why I am trusting the two of you with the twins. Grif I want you take Iota, he's the A.I. of happiness, the guy can cheer you on whenever you need it. Simmons I want to give you Eta, he's the A.I. of fear, now you we'e never the bravest of the red's but you we're still ready to fight when need be, just like Eta, you can help make each other stronger."_

Next Epsilon moved to Donut. _"Donut, let's face it, you were never the most honest of guys, it wasn't on purpose whether it was refering to the color of your armor or what you really meant whenever you opened that supid mouth of yours, but everything you said was still with good intention, that is why it's your duty to take Gamma, he's the A.I. of deciet, I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."_

After Donut it was Lopez's turn. _"Lopez I know most of us, if any of us couldn't understand you, but even so you still trusted and worked with us, that is why I'm giving you Theta, he's the A.I. of trust, please be kind to him, the kid get's scared very easily. I also gave Theta an english to spanish translator, and a spanish to english translator, so that the team could understand you better."_

The A.I. moves over to Doc. " _Doc, when it came to deciding who got which A.I. your's was a pretty easy decision. I need you to command Omega, the A.I. of rage. He has spent a lot of time in that head of yours alreay, but you should know that he will no longer feul your violent rage filled tendancies and he will be more willing to listen to what you tell him, but you must be the one to make the command.'_

It was time for the final fragment after this Church would have to finish his speech quickly or risk being deleted before getting to finish his goodbye. He moved on to Tucker. _"Tucker, you've really changed from being that sex-obssesed idiot that you were back in blood gulch, now you're a decent solider, no you're a great solider. That is why I'm trusting you with my memory of Alpha, the original A.I. one more thing buddy, with me gone someone will have to lead the reds and blues, I trust you with that job, good luck Tucker I have faith in you._

The Epsilon returned to his original position at the start of the speech to finish what he wanted to tell his team. " _One more thing you guys should know everyone except Tucker was given a unique ability with their A.I., but since Tucker has Alpha, the original he gets each of the abilities that you have, I wish you luck. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but by leaving this meassage along with others I hope you'll all understand why I have to leave this time. Heh... you know it was acctually Doyle who made me realize something I'd never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero sacrifices their life to save the day, and because of that sacrifice, the day is saved, the good guys win the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after. But the hero never get's to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice made a difference. They'll never know if the day is really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith."_ And with that Church pixilates as he says his last four words: _"Ain't that a bitch?"_

Time resumes it's normal pace and the teams have approximatlry twenty seconds before that door comes down. Epsilon's message is downloaded directly into their brains so they hear and understand the message all at once. After taking a second to process this new information they all breathe one empty word: _"No..."_

Tucker was the first to recover, "Alright guys," He said. "Church just died so that we could live so figure out your ability call upon your A.I. and get ready kill these assholes!" The reds and blues cheered in agreement, then with a loud bang the door flys open blasting their table barricade away, and in come the enemies.

"Attack!" Shouted Tuceker, Grif runs forward but for some reason he has super speed. "Gah whats going on!" Screamed Grif who was zooming around slashing soliders left and right. _"This is the ablilty I gave you when you were given me: super speed!"_ Explained Iota. "Oh well that makes sense!" Screamed Gif. Moving on back to where the others were.

Everyone good guys and bad, stared where Grif had ran off to then Simmons pincussioned one of the enemy soliders restarting the fight, Sarge blasted two more before getting shot in the leg going down. "Ow." Shouted Sarge in pain. This made Simmons angry he turned and punched one of the soliders in the face sending him flying.

Everyone stared at Simmons in surprise. _This is the ablilty I gave you when you were given me: super strength!"_ Explained Eta. The enemy soliders turned and pointed their guns at Sarge ready to shoot to kill. Then Lopez and Caboose got in the way, Lopez activated a domed energy sheild (Theta's ability) and Caboose started healing Sarge. (Delta's ability)

Then the soliders turned and shot what they thought was Donut, turns out it was just a hologram (Gamma's ability) Suddenly one of the enemies started beating up the other bad guys. Then the reds and blues noticed that his visor was a different shape and color. "Ha I can't belive that worked, thanks Omega" Said Doc turning purple again. (Omega's ability is adaptive camoflauge)

Suddenly Sarge appeared out of nowhere from behind the enemies and started shooting them (Sigma gave him the active camoflauge ability.) During all of this Tucker was running around using each ability to his advantage and stabbing and slashing Charons soliders one after another. The reds and blues couldn't believe it, they were winning.

The fighting continued, with the help of their A.I.'s the reds and blues were wiping the floor with Hargrove's men. Soon the battle was over and the room was cleared out. "Now for the Chairman." Says Tucker angrily storming off to find the chairman, Tucker was furious, because of him so many people died, because of him Church sacrificed himself to save his friends, now it was payback time.

Hargrove was starting to get worried, the reds and blues had gotten Meta's suit and had given it to the aqua colored one. He was soon realizing that it was time to leave when suddenly the door busted open and the reds and blues walked in. "Hargrove!" Shouted Tucker angrilly. Hargrove yelled in fear and ran to the back of the room. Tucker looked very intimidating in that suit.

Tucker picked Hargrove up by the collar and dragged him to the evac. point. Soon a pelican arrived and Wash and Carolina got off. They stopped and stared open mouthed at Tucker. Tucker looked at himself and then rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah... heh... funny story guys." After some explaining and hearing Epsilons goodbye the Freelancers were up to speed.

"So he died, so that you could win?" Asked Wash, all the reds and blue did was nod. _"That is correct Agent Washington."_ Said Alpha appearing on Tuckers shoulder. "Hello Alpha." Said Wash looking at the A.I. _"Hello Agent Washington."_ Replied the A.I. "C'mon you guys," Said Tucker. "Let's go see the others."

The reds and blues should've considered themselved lucky, they all survived, the planet was saved, they were heros. But they couldn't celebrate because they knew that even though he lived on through the fagments, Church was dead. They had lost a very good friend, they had lost their original leader. Now it was Tuckers time to lead.

Everyone was chilling out at Crash site Alpha, none of them were wearing helmets, Grif and Simmons were talking with their A.I.'s in a corner. Sarge and Sigma Were planning Grif's demise in another, Doc and Grey were god knows where talking about god knows what, and everyone else was sitting on two couches just talking.

"Well guys I don't know about you but I think it's time to celebrate!" Said Tucker. "Let me guess," Said Carolina. "The temple of procreation?" With a grin Tucker turned on his alien sword/key then walked outside to find a pelican. "Hey Kimabll!" Tucker shouted to the new leader of Chorus. "I'll see you in a few." Then at the same time Tucker and Alpha said " _Bow-chicka-bow-wow!"_ Everyone just rolled their eyes and laughed.

 **And That's that for my RVB fanfic, I feel like I won't do another one for a while so I hope you enjoyed it. That's all I really have to say so until next time ficcers. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


End file.
